George Wyndhaven
George Wyndhaven is a member of the Old Guard Party in Lourenne. The party's nominee for Prime Minister. left|thumb|250px|At age 24, when the OGP was established He co-founded the OGP in 2466 with fellow students James Summersdale, Mingus Magnusson, and Chasca-Coyllur. He became a senator for the OGP in the election of 2470, and to celebrate his victory he proposed to Catherine Anne Jameson, who in April of 2471 became his wife. On 31 March 2473 they had a son, William, and on 31 October 2476 Catherine Anne gave birth to twin girls, Amy and Sophia, on 14 February 2479 David was born. In 2481, Catherine Anne got pregnant once more and gave birth to Jeremy on 26 July, three years later, 22 June 2484, she had Sam. In 2487, Adrienne Myers was shot and killed on 20 January, the same day the Wyndhavens had their seventh child, a girl. They named her Adrienne in honor of the former Prime Minister. George recieved a copy of the Constitution, signed by Bennie Hutton, by Donnatella Myers Kennedy previously owned by her mother, Adrienne Myers. George started out as the party's nominee for Minister of Infrastructure and Transport, but after Victor de Mussin's resignation to join the Supreme Court of Lourenne, he became the party's front runner for the Head of Government. In 2482, President McNamara chose him to become Prime Minister. When early elections was called in 2487 and the new Prseident, Lucié Ormancey, had to put together a cabinet, George asked his longtime friend and party co-founder James Summersdale to take over the nomination for Prime Minister, as he wished to slow down and be more home with his seven children. He remained, however, as party leader. He was chosen by the party to run for President in the election of 2491, with Victoria Halland as VP candidate. However, on the day of the election, 1 April, which did not turn out well for the OGP, George's wife, Catherine Anne, died, while giving birth to the couple's second set of twins, Lawrence and Lourennia. This delt a severe blow to the loving and caring family father, who renounced his seat in the Senate and resigned all positions within the party. His oldest son, William, became senator in his place. In July 2491 rumors started appearing in the media that George was secretly seeing Lucié Ormancey, the former President who had also served as Minister of Justice during George's term as Prime Minister. However, these were unfounded allegations. But when George came to visit his son in Valois, he often stopped by Lucié's office to catch up. This led to a strong friendship destined to become more, and they spent New Year's of 2492 together in Surtilati, the République Democratique de Saridan. When Lucié won her party's nomination George begged her to turn it down, but she felt she had more to offer - and she eventually won the race for the presidency. George felt betrayed and the two had no contact while she served. However, Lucié's second term became a difficult one for her as she was criticized by many - even the people. This dealt a hard blow to her, which George became aware of through his friends in the Senate. The day she left office, George came and picked her up. They were married in 2498. The same day they left for their honeymoon, the Establishment Plot was put to work by Juan Costabello. And they lived in exile until 2504, when they returned as the plot came to an end. George was elected president in February of that year. Category:Lourennais people